


One Night Only

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Geraskier Prompts - For adults [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Prompt: Geraskier bathroom fucking at a night club.That's basically it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompts - For adults [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181423
Comments: 21
Kudos: 235





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K5C8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K5C8/gifts).



> They have been drinking... but they are not drunk. This is consensual, so know that?

Jaskier cursed as his back slammed against the bathroom stall. The adonis of a man was tearing at the zipper on his jeans, hands pressing against his already hard dick. He hissed and let his head fall back against the stall. His jeans were forced down by rough hands, and his moaned wantonly as lips sucked just below his jaw. He’d always been weak for neck kisses.

“Fuck,” he gasped, head tilting to allow the silver-haired stranger better access to his neck.

“Hmm…” the man agreed. “No underwear?”

Jaskier laughed breathlessly. “In these jeans? No.”

He hummed again and then Jaskier heard the sound of ripping plastic, gasping as slick fingers teased his hole. “Oh shit!”

He’d been watching the man ever since he’d walked into the bar, long silver hair tied up in a bun, black leather jacket and thick eyeliner to match. His black jeans were sinfully tight and Jaskier hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the man’s strong muscular thighs and perfect arse. He hadn’t been subtle either, swaying his hips as he approached the bar, offering to buy perfect-arse a drink with a wink and a lick of his lips. The man’s gorgeous yellow eyes had practically devoured him on the spot and no more than ten minutes later had they fallen into the bathroom stall, barely able to break apart. Jaskier knew this was just a quickie in the bathroom but god, he wanted live the rest of his life kissing this man, this perfect gorgeous, god of a man.

And he didn’t even know his name…

He groaned, arse bearing down on the fingers that were fucking him, too quickly to be considered foreplay, they were both too eager to get that promisingly large cock up Jaskier’s arse. The man growled scissoring his fingers, the stretch almost too much. It stung a little but he didn’t mind, he wanted to feel this in the morning, never wanting to forget this gorgeous man. Jaskier pulled his lips from the man’s neck, smirking at the bruise he’d already left behind, before his smile was wiped from his face, fingers pushing deeper and brushing his prostate. He whined, eyes fluttering shut. “Holy shit, fuck!”

“Fuck, you’re so hot,”

“Ah, shit… I’m… I’m Jaskier,” he gasped, mouthing at the marks he’d left on the man’s neck, his fingers tugging at the hair tie that kept the long silver strands safely from Jaskier’s grasp.

“Geralt,” the man, Geralt, growled, moaning as Jaskier pulled at his hair. “Fuck.”

Jaskier giggled and pulled again, harder, thrusting his hips against Geralt’s. “Geralt,” he purred in his ear, his voice dropping to a low growl “I’m ready, darling, fuck me… make me come, ruin me.”

Geralt swore again, fumbling with his own trousers this time. Jaskier’s eyes went wide as Geralt’s cock was finally freed, he’d known it was big just from the sight of the hard bulge in the front of Geralt’s too tight jeans but holy fuck. He was never going to walk again, his knees felt weak at the thought, he whimpered and pulled Geralt into a fierce kiss, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Geralt’s waist. Geralt caught him easily, pressing his back against the stall, and Jaskier heard the sound of a condom wrapper… fucking finally.

“Can you at least try and stay quiet?” Geralt mumbled against his lips.

Jaskier nodded, gasping as he felt the blunt tip of Geralt’s cock pressing against his arse, teasing, so much thicker than his fingers. His head was already spinning, heat burning over every inch of his skin, every touch was like fire. His promise to be quiet soon forgotten as Geralt slid inside him, it was almost too much. He was just so big and Jaskier felt tears prick in his eyes at the pain, but they didn’t have long and Geralt was already moving. Jaskier sobbed as the pain turned to pleasure, all he could feel was Geralt, all he needed was Geralt, fucking him hard, slamming him into stall with every thrust. It took a few attempts to get the angle right, Geralt growling in frustration until a desperate cry fell from Jaskier’s lips, and then Jaskier was helpless in Geralt’s arms, just along for the ride as he was fucked within an inch of his life. His orgasm blinded him, sobbing into Geralt’s shoulder as he tried to muffle his screams. He wasn’t sure how long he blacked out for but he vaguely registered Geralt’s low groan before he pulled out, falling against the other side of the stall.

Jaskier whimpered, sliding to the floor, fucked out and blissfully ignorant of the sticky mess of a public bathroom. “Fuck,” he whispered.

Geralt snorted. “Yeah.”

He buried his face in his hands, trying to wash away the fog of his orgasm, but he was struggling, his heart was still thumping in his chest. He rest his head back and closed his eyes. “We are so doing that again sometime.” “Yeah.”

He laughed as their eyes met, Geralt looked completely wrecked, face flushed, lips red and swollen, bruises blooming on his neck. His hair was a mess from Jaskier’s hands pulling at it in desperation, and his clothes were askew. Jaskier smirked, quite proud of his handiwork, although he knew he probably looked just as bad, if not worse. There was no way they were escaping the bathroom without anyone realising what they’d been doing. It was a lost cause.

“My place isn’t far… if you wanted…?” he trailed off, knowing Geralt would understand.

“Fuck, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/640416817811259392/geraskier-bathroom-fucking-at-a-night-club-from)
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
